1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to various parts, on whose surface a coating is formed, as well as a method for forming the film. Various parts herein are mechanical parts used for various machines, automobiles, other vehicles, ships and aircraft, electrical and electronic parts, ornamental parts, metal fittings, magnets, toy parts and the like. Large construction parts such as steel frames and bridges are excluded from the various parts herein. Materials of the various parts herein are metal, alloy, intermetallic compounds, inorganic compounds, plastics, ceramics and the like. In addition, the various parts may hitherto have been subjected to the formation of conventional films, such as resin coating or plating or other surface modification.
The film herein can be applied to all of the applications, to which the conventional powder-film or resin-film has been applied, and is mainly applied to enhance corrosion-prevention, mechanical strengthening, formation of electro-conductive or insulating film and/or to improve appearance. Specific applications of the coating herein are: a conductive film with metallic or carbon powder; a thin magnetic film with dispersed magnet powder; a fluorescent film; a tool or cutter, on whose substrate a diamond or SiC coating is formed.
2. Description of Related Arts
The following prior art related to the film, which comprises powder and to which the present invention belongs, is heretofore known.